


Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humo, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2013)Team 7 is splitting up.





	Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

_Vin walked away from the open door hoping no one had noticed him standing there. While he knew eavesdropping was wrong, it had been an accident. Now he needed a place to think things through. It had to be a mistake . . . surely he had heard incorrectly._

~~~~~~~

Hearing Chris's voice getting slightly louder, Vin knew that he needed to get away before Chris saw him, he couldn't bring himself to face his friend right now.  He ducked into the elevator and hit floor eleven as thoughts swirled through his mind.   _Why would Travis suggest such a thing. . . more importantly, why would Chris agree?_

Stepping out of the elevator Vin didn’t notice the surprised looks of his colleagues. If there was one thing that everyone knew it was that Tanner didn’t like enclosed spaces and never took the elevator unless there was no other alternative. 

Vin walked past his desk and directly toward the stairway. “Meeting in Chris’s office fifteen minutes,” Buck called as the door to the stairwell closed behind the sharpshooter.  “What was that all about?” 

Ezra Standish grabbed Vin’s leather jacket and headed after the man.  “Buck, give me 10 minutes and if I’m not back, send reinforcements.”  Stepping into the stairwell Ezra stopped and listened.  He heard the soft click of a door closing and knew that Vin must have headed to the roof.  It was a favorite ‘thinking’ spot for the introspective man.  

Stepping out into the fresh, yet cool fall air, Ezra looked across the rooftop until he saw his friend sitting the decorative brick wall that surrounded the roof, his feet dangling over the edge.  He made sure not to startle the man as he approached and then leaned over to look at the 12 floor drop to the pavement below.  “Thought you might need this,” Ezra said, handing Vin his jacket and then sitting down beside his friend and swinging his legs over the edge, “Might I assume you are not contemplating jumping.” 

A sad grin broke the solemn expression Vin wore as he looked at the undercover man beside him, looking quite at ease sitting on the roof in his $1500 suit. “Nope, not jumping . . . not today at least, you?” 

“It was not on my schedule of today’s activities,” Ezra said with a smirk.  “So, now that we have established our desire to live to face yet another day, might I ask what is bothering you, my friend?” 

Ezra watched as Vin debated what he should or shouldn’t say.  “Reckon it affects you too, so best to just spit it out . . . Team’s being split up.” 

“Surely you jest.  We have one of the best records nationwide,” Ezra said with disbelief.  “What brought you to this remarkable conclusion?” 

“Heard Travis say it himself . . . said Tanner, Standish and Wilmington will be on Team 6 . . .  said it was for the good of the agency.” 

“The cavalry has arrived.”  Buck’s his voice carried clearly from the doorway.  “Did I hear someone mention my name?”

The two watched rather morosely as the ladies’ man sauntered over to join them. 

“It would appear that we have been traded to another team for players yet to be named,” Standish volunteered. 

“What?”

“What Ezra’s saying is that Team Seven’s being split up.” 

“Ain't no way in Hell Chris would let them split up the team,” Wilmington stated with certainty as he sat down by his teammates. “That what’s got you in a mood?  Somebody’s pullin’ your leg, Vin.”

“Came from Travis himself.  Heard him say, ‘It’s only fair to the others, been 3 years now,’… something about, ‘needing to shake things up’ … told Chris, ‘it’s only 3 members that need to move to a different group, they’ll be replaced with members from a different team’.”

“Chris was there?” Buck asked with surprise evident in his voice.

“Heard him, just as clear as I’m hearing you,” Vin said shaking his head. 

Suddenly Ezra jumped to his feet. “Gentlemen, I personally do not plan to take this lying down.  I feel it is in our best interest to confront Chris candidly with our concerns.  Perhaps it has all been a simple misunderstanding.”  He waited for the others to join him.  

“Ezra’s right, Vin.  Best to face it head on.” Buck stood and reached his hand down to Tanner. 

Vin nodded and took the offered hand, allowing Buck to pull him to his feet. “Reckon you’re right,” 

~~~~~

Walking into the offices of Team Seven, the disgruntled men moved toward the conference room where the rest of the team and an impatient Chris Larabee waited. 

“So nice of you ladies to join us,” Chris commented, barely sparing a glance at the three who entered.

“Mr. Larabee, we have received knowledge that you intend to allow us to be foisted off to another team.  Is this fact or fallacy?” 

“I had planned to discuss this with you later but, yes.  Travis thought it would be a good idea and I have to agree.”  Chris’s eyes never left the open folder in front of him, causing him to miss the look of astonishment on the men’s faces as he continued.  “I think it will work out just fine.  The three of you will be with Team Six, but just so you know, we’ll be gunning for you.”

“I quit,” Vin stated softly and turned to walk out of the room.

“I too must tender my resignation.” 

“What he said,” Buck threw over his shoulder as he headed for the door. 

“What just happened here?” A befuddled Chris Larabee, looked at the other men still sitting around the conference table before following the others out the door. “Tanner, Standish, Wilmington , my office, NOW! 

“Reckon we don’t have to follow your orders no more, Cowboy.”  

Chris’s glare had the three reluctantly entering his office as he closed the door behind them. 

“Travis was hoping mixing things up a bit would encourage camaraderie among the different Teams.  I had to agree.  Not like we haven’t already won three years straight. So would someone like to explain why being on Team Six for Saturday’s ATF Family Picnic & Field Day is such a big issue? 


End file.
